


Contentment

by Maybethings



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Qunmance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare moment of leisure for two Qunari lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentment

The afternoon was a clear one, and blessedly warm—a brief and welcome respite from the monsoons that lashed the Qunari isles at that time of year. Upon the hills beyond Seheron’s high walls, the jungle lay damp and still, rich with the smells of earth and living things. The ground was soft beneath Tamassran’s head where she lay, drowsing, the sunlight falling dappled upon her bare forearms and Thelaan’s broad chest. The whine of cicadas in the air was like a heavy blanket upon them, familiar and comforting, and both drifted in and out of consciousness like leaves upon the tide.

It was a rare, still period for both, their duties completed, the hour theirs alone. Even the warmongers of the North would know a measure of peace.

Thelaan shifted slightly, his head pillowed upon her lap. The hard angles of his horns carefully skimmed the curves of her flesh, his movements slow and cautious. Tamassran didn’t need to open her eyes to feel his gaze upon her, or imagine his face in her mind. Still drowsing, she smiled fondly to herself.

"What?" he said, bemused.

"Liking what you see, Thelaan?"

She heard rather than saw his grin. “I am content, _kadan_.” To any other people, such words might mean nothing, but under the Qun to be content was to be complete, and to be complete was to want for nothing. There was no higher praise.

Her smile widened as she opened her eyes, matching grin for grin and look for loving look. She  _did_  adore those eyes of his, black as the night and silver as the moon, sharp and full of life and joy. Teasingly her hand crept to the base of his ear, and she ran her thumb over the margin between skin and horns. That caught his attention all over again.

"What are you— _ahhh_ ,” he groaned, almost a purr, eyes rolling, undone. He reached for the loose knot of her hair hanging over one shoulder and tugged gently, tangling his fingers in the strands, as if to make them even.

In that moment of sunshine, and peace, and belonging and freedom, the priestess and archer laughed, curling into each other, their voices echoing in the spaces between the trees. They were young. Their bonds would be tested, would mature. But in that moment, both were content.


End file.
